Human
Humans (Homo sapiens) were one of two known spacefaring intelligent species to have originated from the planet Earth (the other was the Alpha Omegans). As the Latin word for their homeworld was "Terra", Humans were sometimes referred to as "Terrans". Occasionally the term Terran was used to distinguish Humans living on Earth from those resident on colonies on other planets and moons. Some people used the adjective "Terran" to refer to subjects or institutions associated with Humanity (Terran cuisine, Terran literature, Terran art, etc). Bilaterally symmetrical bipedal primates, Humans were a warm-blooded humanoid species with an average lifespan of around 120 years, although some individuals achieved a much older age. Biology They had evolved from the Australopithecines. At least three sentient species of human existed on Earth: Homo sapiens, Homo floresiensis and Homo neanderthalensis (the Neanderthals). These species coexisted for some time until first the Neanderthals became extinct followed by Homo floresiensis, leaving only one species of human in the present. Humanity's closest living relative was the chimpanzee. The Human species was one of the more distinct sentient groups present in the Milky Way Galaxy as, while they did not possess any dominant or noticeable bony ridges around their face or on their bodies as was common to many races throughout space, they did possess a great deal of phenotypic diversity within their species. Skin color, eye color, blood type, facial structures, hair color and hair type varied considerably between individuals and made nearly every single Human distinct in appearance from the next. An exception to this was in the case of identical twins, an anomaly that occurs in approximately three in every 1,000 Human births. They had two sexes, as was common to many humanoid species. The female of the species was fertile once a month after she reached puberty (between the age of twelve and sixteen) until the onset of a biochemical stage known as menopause (between the age of 45 and 55). Human gestation lasted nine months. The make-up of Human DNA structure was significant, as, with some modifications, it allowed them to cross breed successfully with a wide range of other races across the galaxy. Humans were not as physically strong as some species such as Xendar and Lyrans, but they were resilient. They were more adaptable to incarceration than Xendars. They could survive with one lung or kidney (they have two of each normally), and they could go days without water and weeks without food due to their bodies' ability to conserve water and live off stored fat respectively. Their bodies' efficient temperature regulation allowed them to resist and survive cold temperatures that would adversely affect other species such as Hydrans and Lyrans, or high temperatures that would be uncomfortable for a Danteri. They also possessed more acute hearing than Hydrans. Humans had iron-based hemoglobin in their blood. Each individual's blood had one of eight types depending on the presence or absence of three antigens called A, B, and Rh. The most common blood types among them were O+ and A+. Culture Humans were easily the most outworldly, idealistic and expansionistic race in the Galaxy. Humans had no true specialty or extraordinary qualities and were average in both a technological and physical sense. Instead they were more idealistic, outgoing and cooperative than other races. Because Humans were the Federation species most interested in space exploration, they made up a large majority of Earthforce. Humans also made up the majority of colonists on Terran Federation colonies. This changed when millions of aliens began migrating to earth and the colonies because of Luis Santiago. Human adaptability and their strong tradition of innovation and cooperation brought them to the forefront of the current Federation interstellar situation. It was for this very reason, however, that Human society was constantly changing and evolving. This was seen not only on the isolated colonies, where the past traditions brought by culturally and geographically homogeneous blocks of colonists compete with new cultural pragmatism demanded of frontier life, but also in the staid and settled core worlds as well. Fashion, speech and especially political views were constantly changing. For species that were steeped in tradition and genealogical reverence as the basis of their societies, the Human fascination with the novel experience and their unending desire to innovate and explore, to discover for the sake of discovery, were all difficult concepts to grasp. Jazz music persisted into the 24th century and became a contribution to galactic culture, as did opera music. Humans played music collaboratively in a format known as "classical music." Competitive sports from human cultures also became part of Federation culture in various ways. Sports played in the 25th century included Soccer (also known as football), Fencing, and Wrestling. Other human sports included Water polo, Baseball and Hockey. Humans expressed themselves through various art forms. One such art form was known as dance. Human cuisine had a broad spectrum, and was shared widely with other cultures. Humans were omnivorous, unlike vegetarian Farn culture. A small sampling of human dishes enjoyed by other species included Pecan pie and Chocolate. Human foods were often connected to a place, a language, or a family and were a part of a richer cultural experience, such as jambalaya and oden. Human mating rituals sometimes involved a cultural ceremony known as a wedding to indicate a lasting commitment, as in other cultures. Humanity's children In later centuries, Humans expanded on their desire to seek out new life by turning inward, demonstrating their abilities to create new life in their own image. In the 20th century, they began creating super soldiers known as Augments for World War III. During the 22nd Century, humanity created sentient lifeforms from cybernetics known as Androids.